1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charged particle beam irradiation apparatus for irradiating an irradiated body with a charged particle beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a charged particle beam irradiation apparatus which performs radiation therapy for cancer or the like, a charged particle beam irradiation apparatus which is provided with an irradiation section which irradiates cancer or the like with a charged particle beam and a gantry in which the irradiation section is disposed and which can oscillate around a central axis line within a predetermined angle is known in the related art. In such a charged particle beam irradiation apparatus, since it is possible to change an irradiation angle of the irradiation section by a change in the angle of the gantry, it is possible to irradiate the charged particle beam at an appropriate angle corresponding to the position of cancer or the like.